parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wee Sing in The Big Rock Candy Mountains (TheCartoonMan12 Style)
TheCartoonMan12's Movie-Spoof of "Wee Sing in The Big Rock Candy Mountains". Plot Annie Bennett-Warbucks wait until their two friends, Tommy Pickles and Chuckie Finster (with Phil DeVille and Lil DeVille as Extras), come to life and they take them to a magical secret place called the Big Rock Candy Mountains when their friends, Daniel Cook, Emily Yeung, Scarlett and Isaiah, don't want to do what she wants to do. When they arrive there, The girls arrive late because of their issues with The McNulty's are 5 brothers who keeps bopping them on the head, making Fairy Godmother so angry at him. How will they ever find out? Cast *Lisa - Annie (character) *Lisa's Mom - Miss Honey (Matilda) *Eric and Debbie - Daniel Cook and Emily Yeung (with Scarlett and Isaiah as Extras) *Snoodle and Doodle - Tommy Pickles and Chuckie Finster (with Phil DeVille, Lil DeVille, Dil Pickles and Kimi Finster as Extras) (Rugrats) *Profster - Mickey Mouse (with Donald Duck, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby Vanderquack, Goofy and Max Goof) (Disney) *Kaiso - Alvin Seville (with Simon Seville, Theodore Seville, Brittany Miller, Jeanette Miller and Eleanor Miller as Extras) *Felicity - Blossom (with Bubbles and Buttercup as Extras) (The Powerpuff Girls) *Little Bunny Foo-Foo - Timmy McNulty (with Terry, Teddy Todd and Ty as Extras) *Meecy Mice - Sally Smith (Wee Sing Together), Olivia Holt (Disney Channel, Kickin' It, and I Didn't Do It) and Anna (Frozen) (with Elsa as Extra) *The Good Fairy - Fairy Godmother (Goldie & Bear) Gallery 5annies.png|Annie as Lisa Matilda-honey.jpg|Miss Honey as Lisa's Mom DanielCook MilkingACow.jpg|Daniel Cook as Eric Maxresdefaultemilyyeung113.jpg|Debbie as Emily ZX9945A026S005547003104e438.66203126_1280.jpg|Scarlett as Extra (Debbie) ZX9945A050S0054dbd7f82aa683.19283175_1280.jpg|Isaiah as Extra (Eric) Tommy.JPG|Tommy Pickles as Snoodle Chuckie Finster.jpg|Chuckie Finster as Doodle Phil-Lil.png|Phil DeVille and Lil DeVille, Dil Pickles.png|Dil Pickles Kimi-watanabe-finster-rugrats-40.4.jpg|and Kimi Finster as Extras (Snoodle and Doodle) King Mickey Mouse.png|Mickey Mouse as Profster Donald Duck.jpg|Donald Duck, DT2017 Scrooge McDuck.png|Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby Vanderquack ducktales.jpg|Webby Vanderquack, Goofy Idea!.png|Goofy Max in An Extremely Goofy Movie.jpg|and Max Goof as Extras (Profster) Alvin as Yuuichiro.jpg|Alvin Seville as Kaiso Simon Seville as Dr. Simonize.jpg|Simon Seville, Theodore as chip.jpg|Theodore Seville, Brittany Miller in A Little Worm in the Big Apple.png|Brittany Miller, Jeanette Miller as delia.png|Jeanette Miller Eleanor Miller.jpg|and Eleanor Miller as Extras (Kaiso) The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup).png|Blossom as Felicity (with Bubbles and Buttercup as Extras) (Felicity) Rugrats - A Very McNulty Birthday 19.jpg|Timmy McNulty as Little Bunny Foo-Foo Mcnulty boys.jpg|Terry, Teddy, Todd and Ty as Extras (Little Bunny Foo-Foo) Sally Smith.jpg|Sally Smith as Green Meecy Mouse Olivia Holt-paris.jpg|Olivia Holt as Peach Meecy Mouse Anna WallpaperHD.jpg|Anna as Yellow Meecy Mouse Elsa Frozen.jpg|Elsa as Extra (Yellow Meecy Mouse) Fairy Godmother (Goldie and Bear).png|Fairy Godmother as The Good Fairy Category:Wee Sing Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Eli Wages Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoofs Category:Accound and Creator to Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas